Serenade Memories
by arichu13
Summary: "Aku masih bisa mengingatnya... rayuan dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan kepadaku. Hei... sekarang kau di mana?" / Pertemuan pertama sangat indah. Sampai sekarang pun kau terus ada... tapi di hatiku, bukan di sisiku.


© arichu13

.

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic_

"_Serenade Memories"_

.

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano._

_Serenade Memories © arichu13_

.

_Summary: "Aku masih bisa mengingatnya... rayuan dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan kepadaku. Hei... sekarang kau di mana?" / Pertemuan pertama sangat indah. Sampai sekarang pun kau terus ada... tapi di hatiku, bukan di sisiku._

.

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Romance / Hurt/Comfort._

_Bagi yang bilang genre nya salah, saya bakal jawab; SELAMAT, ANDA BENAR! #plak#_

.

_Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, alur kecepetan, miss typo, intinya gak jelas, full foreign language, judulnya nggak nyambung, etc. Intinya, lagi-lagi, segala hal jelek tentang Fanfic nyampur di sini. Nufufu~_

_Contains with Sho-ai. D18._

_Alur maju mundur kanan kiri atas bawah (?) jadinya gaje. Nanti di cut (?) pake horizontal line nya._

_Adegannya beberapa tahun setelahnya. Bukan TYL, tapi... hn, pokoknya andai kata si Hibari udah kerja gitu. Tapi tapi... bukan TYL sih... hn, nggak tahu deh. #bah# #Author aja gak tahu#_

_Terinspirasi karena saya suka Versailles (?). Oke, enggak nyambung. Tapi pas saya dengerin lagunya Versailles yang Serenade, tiba-tiba aja ide fanfic ini nongol. Eh! Enggak! Bukan lyric lagunya, tapi judulnya. Serenade, saya pikir menarik juga kalo dijadiin cerita. Akhirnya fanfic ini jadi, deh! #SimpleIsEverything #hashtag #plak#_

_Lyric lagunya sebenernya puisi yang dulu pernah kubuat. Judulnya sama, Serenade. Tapi... itu puisi baru selesai kubuat setelah setengah fanfic ini jadi._. #dd#_

_Aduh, kangen, udah lama nggak bikin fanfic Romance serius gini. #heh#_

_Hope you like, minna!_

.

.

~ Serenade ~

Kyouya Hibari menghela napas. Rambut hitamnya tersibakkan angin. Lelaki Jepang itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi itu. Kursi di depan meja kerjanya. Matanya yang keruh itu menatap langit biru cerah. Menatap awan yang berarak dengan bebas di langit mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Kelopak mata sang awan menutup iris keruhnya, lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam samudera ingatannya yang tak memiliki akhir.

"Kyou-san...?" tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan Kusakabe itu membuyarkan khayalan Hibari. Sang _Guardian of Cloud_ kembali ke dunia nyata, kembali ke kesibukan nyatanya sekarang. Hibari menoleh ke arah lelaki yang memanggilnya itu. Lelaki Jepang itu menghela napas.

"Kerjaan yang ini segera selesaikan hari ini dan serahkan," perintah Hibari sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas kepada Kusakabe. Pria yang mirip Elvis Presley itu menerimanya dan mengangguk. Dia segera keluar ruangan sambil membawa setumpuk kertas pekerjaan itu.

Seiring dengan keluarnya Kusakabe, Hibari menatap langit alih-alih mengerjakan tugas yang masih menumpuk. Iris keruhnya terus menatap tajam menembus angkasa raya. Meninggalkan pekerjaan sebentar. Meninggalkan rutinitas sebentar. Dan meninggalkan kenyataan... kenyataan tentang segalanya. Bahkan kenyataan tentang kebahagiaannya andai saja sang mantan ketua kedisiplinan Namimori High ini masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Menatap langit dan tenggelam dalam samudera ingatan inilah hal yang biasa dilakukan sang _Guardian of Cloud_ Vongola Decimo itu saat suasana hatinya senang aneh.

Aneh dalam berbagai arti, begitu.

Hibari membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya keruhnya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia menolehkan kepala ke arah salah satu laci di meja kerjanya. Laci paling bawah, laci yang hampir tak pernah tersentuh olehnya.

Bukan, bukan tak pernah diisi. Ada satu isinya. Dan jarang sekali dia keluarkan. Ini adalah kali ketiganya membuka lemari itu–kalau dia benar-benar membukanya. Pertama kali saat memasukkan benda rahasia itu, kedua kali dia mengeluarkan isinya dan isinya itu membuatnya menangis. Apa yang akan terjadi saat Hibari membuka lemari itu ketiga kalinya...?

Ragu-ragu, lelaki Jepang itu menggerakkan tangannya ke kenop laci. Ia menggenggam erat kenop tersebut, tapi tak membukanya. Perasaan ragu memenuhi dirinya.

Tapi akhirnya ia membuka laci tersebut. Tanpa melihat, tentunya. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia tak kuat melihat isinya. Padahal dia lelaki terkuat di Vongola Decimo... kenapa, ya?

Diktator sadis itu mengeluarkan isi laci itu. Bukan hal yang mengerikan. Hanya sebuah buku.

Sebuah buku _diary_.

Iris keruhnya bertambah keruh. Matanya menerawang _cover_ buku _diary_ tersebut. Buku harian yang sangat manis. _Cover _manis itu berwarna pink dengan sedikit nuansa warna krim. Di _cover_ buku itu terdapat gambar kekanakan, gambar dua orang yang saling berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum. Satu orang gadis dan satu orang pria. Sang pria membawa bunga. Sang gadis membawa surat cinta. Di _cover_ terdapat tulisan besar-besar '_DIARY_' yang ditulis dengan warna pink. Serta, di bawah judulnya itu, terdapat tulisan kecil manis; "Let's be together forever!". Benar-benar kata-kata kecil yang sangat manis. Ada kotak kecil untuk menulis nama di situ. Dan di situ hanya ada sebuah kalimat.

'Kyouya Hibari.'

Ya, benar. Ini adalah _diary_ milik sang awan. Wajah sang diktator tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun alih-alih menampakkan kesedihan. Lelaki itu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Selalu begitu. Selalu. Benar-benar, deh...

Hibari membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Yang ada di situ hanyalah sebuah kertas kecil manis yang tampaknya penuh perasaan yang meluap.

'_Untuk Kyouya Hibari._

_Buon compleanno, Kyouya._

_Tanpa maksud apapun, aku memberikan ini padamu._

_Ah, maksudku mengirimkan ini... ada... hanya saja, carilah sendiri suatu saat nanti..._

_Dari Dino Cavallone.'_

Hanya secarik kertas itu yang ada di balik _cover_ utama. Hibari menatap kertas itu dalam-dalam tanpa berkedip.

Semuanya... semua kenangan itu kembali padanya.

Hibari kembali membalikkan halaman buku harian tersebut. Ada kalimat singkat di situ.

* * *

'_Tanggal 14 Februari 2006._

_Pertama kali kau menunjukkan wajahmu padaku,'_

* * *

"Hn, jadi kau Kyouya Hibari, ya?" tanya pria bersurai emas itu. Senyum ceria saat pertemuan pertama mengembang manis di wajahnya. Lawan bicaranya, sang lelaki beriris keruh tersebut, hanya menatap kesal ke arah sang _capofamiglia _tersebut. Iris keruhnya menatap tajam pria dewasa di hadapannya. Sang lelaki Jepang itu mundur beberapa langkah, siap siaga dengan tonfa di tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hibari sinis. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa melihat Hibari yang sangat waspada. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Saluti_, Kyouya Hibari. _Il mio nome è_ Dino Cavallone. _Piacere di conoscerti_," kata lelaki pirang itu. Lelaki bernama Dino itu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu tangan Hibari yang membalas sapaannya.

Ragu-ragu, sang diktator mengulurkan tangannya. Membalas uluran tangan sang Don Cavallone. Mereka berjabat tangan. Senyum mengembang di wajah sang Don Cavallone. Melihat wajah Dino, Hibari merasa malu. Perasaan aneh tak terkatakan tumbuh dalam hati sang kepala kedisiplinan Namimori High itu.

Apakah ini cinta?

Itu yang pertama kali ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi, apa boleh dia mencintai seperti ini?

* * *

Hibari menghela napas. Ingatannya benar-benar menyakitkan. Dia merasa... andai saja dia tak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu...

Sang diktator menutup matanya. Matanya terasa agak panas... mungkin saja dia akan menangis. Tapi... lelaki itu terus berjuang agar air matanya tak jatuh.

Kembali, lelaki berambut hitam itu membuka bukunya. Menatap halaman satu yang hanya bertuliskan tulisan konyol itu. Tak lebih. Lelaki itu membalikkan satu halaman.

Halaman dua.

Tak ada bedanya dengan halaman pertama, hampir tak ada kata-kata yang tertulis di situ. Tapi tetap... ada satu kalimat yang tertera di situ. Satu kalimat kenangan sang mantan kepala kedisiplinan Namimori High.

* * *

'_Tanggal 05 Mei 2006._

_Saat kau memberikan buku ini,'_

* * *

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Hibari. Lelaki Jepang itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan ulang tahun. Ulang tahun siapa pun. Bahkan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Bahkan dia telah melupakan ulang tahunnya...

Sang ketua kedisiplinan Namimori High itu tetap saja mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua dengan tenang. Tak ada perubahan sedikit pun.

Tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tak ada yang mendekatinya. Tak ada yang memberi kejutan ulang tahun padanya. Itu hal biasa bagi sang Kyouya Hibari ini.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Dino. Pria Itali itu datang seenaknya saja ke ruangan Hibari tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Kontan saja pria itu langsung memeluk Hibari.

"Kyouya! Aku rindu padamu!" kata pria beriris _hazel_ itu sembari memeluk Hibari. Kontan saja Hibari kaget dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"He, hei! Haneuma! Kenapa kau memelukku, hah?" tanya Hibari salah tingkah. Dino hanya tertawa.

"Ahaha. Manis sekali, Kyouya. Aku merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan murid semanis kamu," kata Dino sambil tertawa. Lalu secara sengaja dia mengecup kening sang diktator. Wajah lelaki Jepang itu memerah.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, Haneuma?" teriak Hibari panik dan salah tingkah. Pria bertato itu hanya tertawa.

"Tidak, kok," katanya tenang. Hibari menghela napas.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Haneuma? Aku banyak kerjaan, nih," kata Hibari kesal.

Dino baru mengingat tujuannya ke sini. Dia meraih kantong celananya. Mencari sesuatu. "Ah," akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Hibari menoleh menatap sang Don Cavallone. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibawanya. "Apa itu?" tanya Hibari sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa sang _capofamiglia_. Tampak seperti bungkus kado. Dino hanya tersenyum. Pria Itali itu berjalan mendekati sang diktator. Dia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening sang ketua kedisiplinan Namimori High.

"_Buon compleanno, caro,_" katanya sambil memberikan bungkusan kecil itu pada Hibari. Wajah mereka dekat sekali... seperti Dino ingin mencium bibir Hibari. Tapi tak dilakukan. Wajah Hibari memerah.

"A... apa ini?" tanya Hibari. Dia menatap bungkusan kecil manis itu.

"Hn, apa, ya? Aku membawanya jauh-jauh dari Itali, lho. Kalau kau tak suka... yah, apa boleh buat," kata Dino sambil mengangkat bahu. Pria Itali itu tampaknya yakin sekali Hibari tak akan menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Tu, tunggu. Ka, kau ingat ulang tahunku?" tanya Hibari tak percaya. Dino mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat ulang tahunmu... dan akan repot-repot menyerahkan hadiah seperti ini," kata Dino sambil tertawa. Entah bagaimana, senyum tipis yang langka mengembang di mulut sang Kyouya Hibari.

Hibari merobek bungkus kado itu. Dan muncullah secarik kertas. Kertas ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Di kertas kecil itu tertulis;

'_Untuk Kyouya Hibari._

_Buon compleanno, Kyouya._

_Tanpa maksud apapun, aku memberikan ini padamu._

_Ah, maksudku mengirimkan ini... ada... hanya saja, carilah sendiri suatu saat nanti..._

_Dari Dino Cavallone.'_

Hibari kebingungan. Lelaki beriris keruh itu menatap pria pirang di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hibari kebingungan. Dino hanya angkat bahu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya... nanti," kata lelaki berdarah Itali itu sambil menepuk kepala sang kepala kedisiplinan Namimori High itu. Hibari tampak kebingungan. Dia hanya membalikkan buku _diary_ kecil itu.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, ya? Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," kata Dino sambil menepuk kepala muridnya sekali lagi. Dan dia pun pergi. Meninggalkan Hibari yang terpana menatap buku kecil itu. Tak dia sangka Dino akan mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"_Grazie, Maestro,_" kata Hibari sambil tersenyum reflek pada Dino. Dino tersenyum balik pada Hibari.

"_Di niente, caro,_" balas Dino dan langsung pergi.

* * *

Hibari kembali menatap buku itu. Dia mengambil kertas ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dulu diberikan oleh Dino. Kertas penuh kenangan darinya...

Matanya terasa mulai panas. Iris keruhnya bertambah keruh karena air mata yang menggenangi matanya itu.

Mata yang dulu dibilang indah oleh Dino Cavallone...

Kembali, sang mantan ketua kedisiplinan Namimori High itu membalikkan halaman buku kecil itu. Membalikkan ke halaman tiga.

* * *

'_Tanggal 04 Februari 2007,_

_Kau membuatku berdebar dengan sifatmu yang aneh,'_

* * *

Sudah hampir setahun lamanya mereka berdua bertemu. Pertemuan yang tak terduga. Perasaan yang tak terduga. Dan segala hal yang tak terduga lainnya.

Tanggal 4 Februari. Hari ulang tahun sang Don Cavallone.

"Kyouya! Aku rindu padamu!" teriak Dino tiba-tiba. Sang Don Cavallone memasuki ruangan Hibari sekali lagi tanpa mengetuk dan langsung memeluk sang diktator. Hibari kaget dipeluk begitu lagi. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Ha, Haneuma! Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan untuk memeluk orang secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Hibari kesal dengan wajah merah padam. Dino tertawa.

"Maaf, deh, Kyouya," katanya. "Aku tak bisa menahan rinduku terhadapmu, soalnya," kata Dino mencari alasan. Iris _hazel_ miliknya menatap dalam-dalam iris keruh sang awan Vongola. Hibari melempar pandangannya. Dia tak bisa menatap langsung mata sang Don Cavallone. Rasanya... terlalu aneh, terlalu membuatnya malu.

Dino tertawa. "Ah, ya, Kyouya? Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Dino. Hibari bingung mendengar pertanyaan aneh Dino.

"Hari... ng... hari apa, ya? Lihat saja kalender," perintah Hibari sinis sambil menunjuk kalender yang ada di belakang Dino. Sang Don Cavallone pasang tampang sedih.

"Ah, Kyouya, manis-manis kok jahat?" tanya Dino pura-pura sedih. Wajah Hibari memerah. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu, ya, Kyouya?" tanya Dino penuh harap. Hibari hanya mengiyakan tanpa kata dan tak menatap sang Don Cavallone.

"Memangnya hari apa ini tampaknya spesial sekali bagimu," kata Hibari sinis. Dino mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, dasar kejam. Memang ini hari istimewa. Ini kan hari ulang tahunku," kata Dino sambil memeluk Hibari sekali lagi. Hibari terlonjak kaget. Dua hal membuatnya kaget. Dino memeluknya, dan hari ini hari ulang tahun Dino.

"Ha, Haneuma?" Hibari memanggil julukan Dino tak percaya.

"Ng?"

"I, ini ulang tahunmu? Serius?" tanya Hibari tak percaya.

"Yap! Hari ulang tahunku! Jadi? Apa hadiah yang akan kau beri padaku?" tanya Dino senang. Hibari terdiam. Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. Dia tak mengetahui ulang tahun Dino. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengetahui tanggal ulang tahun Dino. Dan Hibari akan merasa agak bersalah jika dia tak memberi hadiah pada sang Don Cavallone... soalnya lelaki Itali itu telah memberinya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya yang bahkan telah dia lupakan, kan?

"E... eh?" Hibari terdiam.

"Aduh, jangan-jangan Kyouya tak menyiapkan hadiah untukku, ya?" tanya Dino pura-pura sedih. Niatnya hanya untuk membuat Hibari salah tingkah.

"A, aku kan tak mengetahui tanggal ulang tahunmu! Kau juga tak pernah memberitahuku!" elak Hibari. Dino hanya tertawa.

"Iya, iya! Aku tau, Kyouya. Tak apa, kok," kata Dino sambil menepuk pelan kepala sang murid.

"Tapi," ucap Hibari pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Dino sambil tersenyum.

"Aku... akan merasa bersalah jika tak memberimu hadiah... soalnya kau memberiku hadiah, kan?" kata Hibari.

"Lalu?"

"Apa saja. Aku akan memberikan apa saja untukmu. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," kata Hibari.

"Apa saja?" tanya Dino sambil memikirkan keinginannya.

"Ya. Apa saja," ulang Hibari meyakinkan. Dino tersenyum melihat keyakinan muridnya.

"Yah, kalau apa saja berarti aku minta ini saja, ya," kata Dino. Dia memegang dagu sang diktator, menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Hibari jelas kaget, tapi dia sengaja tidak melepaskan ciuman itu. Habis dia sudah bilang mau memberi apa saja, jadi Dino boleh menciumnya kalau dia mau.

Lelaki pirang itu akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panjangnya. Hibari mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Jantungnya berdebar.

"_Delizioso_," kata Dino sambil menjilat bibirnya. Wajah Hibari tambah memerah. "Terima kasih, Kyouya. Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapat," kata Dino sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hibari. Lelaki Jepang itu menghindar. Wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"Aduh, benar, kan, kataku? Kau manis sekali, Kyouya," kata Dino sambil memeluk Hibari. Sang diktator sengaja tidak melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Dia menikmati pelukan lembut tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh..." kata Hibari pelan tiba-tiba dengan wajah merah padam. "Kalau mau 'hadiah' yang lebih dari ini, kau juga boleh mengambilnya," lanjutnya. Kali ini wajah Dino ikutan memerah.

"A, aduh, Kyouya... kau masih terlalu kecil," kata Dino sambil menepuk kepala murid tercintanya itu. "Tapi... aku bersyukur bisa dipertemukan denganmu. _Ti amo, mio nuvola_," bisik Dino sambil memeluk Hibari makin erat.

"Ha, Haneuma!" Hibari bergerak melepaskan pelukan. Tapi Dino malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dasar, _sei troppo dolce_," kata Dino sambil mencium kening Hibari. Wajah sang lelaki Jepang benar-benar merah padam. Tapi dia berhenti mengelak dan membiarkan pria Itali di hadapannya itu memeluknya erat-erat. Bahkan dia tak ingin... hal ini berlalu secepat kilat.

* * *

Hibari menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh. Benar-benar. Hanya melihat potonga kalimat dalam buku kecil itu, dia bisa mengingat semuanya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tak menitikkan air mata lagi. Dan rasanya seperti ingin membunuh diri sendiri. Sakit. Susah sekali untuk tak menitikkan air mata sejak saat itu. Bahkan kata-kata manis sang Don Cavallone terus melintas di otaknya.

Kelopak mata lemahnya menutup iris keruhnya. Lelaki ini benar-benar merasa salah telah membuka kembali buku kecil itu. Tapi dia tak tahan untuk tak membuka buku ini.

Biar saja sesekali dia tenggelam dalam samudera ingatan tanpa akhirnya. Tenggelam dalam dunia horizon yang disebut ingatan.

Kembali, lelaki berambut hitam lembut itu membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dan kembali sebuah kalimat kecil yang berarti dalam tertera di halaman itu. Sang mantan ketua kedisiplinan Namimori High itu menutupi iris keruhnya dengan poni halusnya yang panjang. Sekalian menutupi air matanya jika turun.

* * *

'_Tanggal 15 Maret 2008,_

_Akhirnya kau mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin kudengar darimu,'_

* * *

Hari itu benar-benar berlangsung seperti biasa baginya. Sang awan hanya duduk di tengah pekerjaannya yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya. Lelaki Jepang itu menopang dagunya sambil membolak-balikkan kertas pekerjaannya. Tampaknya dia sangat bosan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kyouya? Apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanmu itu? Apa kau bisa mengerjakannya?" tanya Dino khawatir. Hibari diam saja. Malas mengurusi Dino. Sang Don Cavallone bergerak mendekati Hibari. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kening sang Kyouya Hibari. Wajah Hibari kembali memerah.

"A, apaan, sih?" tanya Hibari sambil mengibaskan tangan Dino.

"Ng? Tidak. Aku pikir kamu sakit," jawab Dino santai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan sakit. Jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku," pinta Hibari memaksa. Dino mengangguk.

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku jika mengganggumu," katanya dan langsung kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Hibari kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Dino menghela napas panjang melihat sang awan yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tak mempedulikannya.

Lelaki Itali itu bangkit dan mendekati sang awan Vongola.

"Kyouya," panggilnya. Hibari hanya meliriknya sedikit. Seperti biasanya.

"Apa maumu? Kau mengganggu," kata Hibari kesal. Dino menghela napas. Rasanya agak sedih juga dibilang pengganggu oleh muridnya yang sangat dia cintai ini. Dino bergerak ke belakang Hibari dan berdiri diam di sana. Hibari merasa risih karena Dino hanya diam di situ tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Haneuma, kau kenapa?" tanya Hibari. Dino diam saja. "Hei, Haneuma," panggil Hibari sekali lagi. Dino tetap diam saja. Hibari mulai kesal. "Hei, Haneu–"

Tanpa terduga, Dino langsung memeluk Hibari dari belakang sehingga Hibari tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Ha, Haneuma?"

Dino diam saja. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya diam mematung sambil memeluk Hibari. Hibari memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi Dino malah tambah erat memeluknya.

"Ha, Haneuma!" Hibari memelas meminta Dino melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi lelaki Itali itu tak juga mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"... Kyouya," panggil Dino pelan. Hibari tersentak kaget. Rasanya malu sekali mendengar suara sang Don Cavallone berbisik tepat di telinganya. Suara dan hembusan napas sang pria Itali juga terasa sangat keras di tengkuknya. Wajah Hibari memerah.

"A, apa?" tanya Hibari salah tingkah.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sang _capofamiglia_ Cavallone ini.

"E, eh?" Hibari tambah salah tingkah ditanya begitu oleh Dino. "A, a, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, tau," jawab Hibari asal. Dino menghela napas sedih.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu," kata Dino. "Tolong lepas pelukanku ini. Jika kau melepas pelukanku ini, aku akan pergi selamanya dari hadapanmu. Jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukan ini, berarti... kau menyukaiku," kata pria Itali itu. Hibari kaget. Sulit sekali memilihnya.

Hibari bukannya tak menyukai Dino. Dia bahkan mencintainya. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk menyatakannya. Apalagi... mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki.

Tapi dia juga tidak ingin Dino pergi selamanya dari hadapannya.

Sang awan Vongola dilanda kebingungan antara dua pilihan yang sangat merepotkan.

"Kyouya? Cepat tentukan," pinta Dino. Akhirnya Hibari menghela napas panjang. Dia menyerah. Lelaki Jepang itu meletakkan tangannya di tangan Dino yang memeluknya. Dan dia menggenggam kedua tangan itu. Ia hendak menggerakkannya, tapi...

"Aku mengaku... dasar bodoh," kata Hibari sambil menggembangkan senyum tipis yang hampir tak pernah terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku mengakuinya. Itu maumu, kan?"

Dino tersenyum. Dia kembali memeluk erat Hibari. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jadi sepasang kekasih?"

Hibari kaget dengan perkataan Dino. "Eh? Tapi... kita sama-sama lelaki... tak mungkin untuk jadi sepasang keka–"

Hibari belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena jari telunjuk lembut Dino menahan bibirnya. "Tidak ada masalah, kan? Jenis kelamin bukan masalah," kata Dino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir sang awan Vongola yang langsung terdiam. "Jadi, kau mau, kan?"

Ragu, akhirnya Hibari menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Hibari menyentuh pelan bibirnya. Rasanya, ciuman lembut itu kembali mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sekali lagi, sang awan menengadahkan kepala dan menatap langit. Iris keruhnya menangkap setiap gerak-gerik awan yang berarak di langit.

Hibari menoleh ke arah buku kecil itu lagi. Buku harian paling berharga berisi ingatannya. Dia menatap halaman itu dalam-dalam. Ingatan yang tersimpan dalam halaman kecil itu benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Sedih dan senang.

Andai dulu dia tak bertemu dengan Dino, andai dulu dia tak menyukainya. Hibari merasa serba salah karena perasaan ini.

Pria Jepang itu kembali membalikkan halaman buku kecil itu. Dilihatnya lagi kalimat kecil yang tertera di sana.

* * *

'_Tanggal 24 Desember 2008,_

_Dan nada-nada itu mulai tercipta olehmu,'_

* * *

Belum terlalu lama sejak kedua lelaki itu mengikat janji.

Janji sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Saat ini natal pertama mereka sejak mengikat janji tersebut. Salju turun dari langit. Angin berhembus dingin. Benar-benar hari yang dingin.

Dino duduk dalam diam di tempat dia biasa duduk. Hibari, seperti biasa, hanya mengabaikan sang kekasih dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Dino menyenderkan badan pada kursi yang didudukinya. Dia menatap sang Kyouya Hibari. Dia menghela napas panjang. Diabaikan Hibari... hal itu sudah biasa bagi sang Don Cavallone. Jika sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan sang _Guardian of Cloud_. Dan sang prefek ini pun suka tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilalukan sang Don Cavallone di ruangannya tersebut. Benar-benar mengabaikan.

Hibari tak sadar, sang pria Itali itu sedang membuat... lagu. Lagu khusus untuk Hibari. Entah sejak kapan, sang Don Cavallone ingin membuat dan memberikan sebuah lagu untuk kekasihnya itu.

Judulnya _'Serenade_'.

"_Your innocent voice,_

_Your innocent smile,_

_Everything about you,"_

Nada lagu tersebut mulai tercipta. Lirik lagunya pun mulai tercipta.

"_The voice calling my name,_

_The eyes those watch me,_

_Everything about you,_

_I love it,"_

Lelaki Itali itu ternyata memiliki bakat membuat lagu juga. Nada-nada yang terlantun dari mulutnya tak asal jadi. Lagu itu masih setengah jadi, tapi lumayan bagus.

Dino berusaha menarik perhatian Hibari dengan menyanyikan lagu itu keras-keras. Dia ingin sekali menyerahkan lagu ini walau belum selesai.

"_The serenade we both sang,_

_The symphonical music,_

_About our love story,"_

Sekencang apapun sang Don Cavallone bernyanyi, tetap saja sang awan hanya diam mengabaikan. Dino menghela napas panjang. Ingin sesekali pria Itali itu tak diabaikan oleh sang awan Vongola. Dino menghela napas. Dia bergerak mendekati meja Hibari. Dan tetap saja, sang awan Vongola mengabaikannya.

Dino sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang sang diktator. Pria Itali itu meletakkan tangannya di meja kerja Hibari, tepat di sebelah tangan sang diktator, bahkan sampai menyentuhnya sedikit. Dino sedikit membungkuk dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang awan.

"Ha, Haneuma!" Hibari salah tingkah lagi. Dino mengabaikan panggilan si lelaki Jepang itu. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang diktator dan mulai melantunkan lagunya.

"_Can I reach you?_

_Even tought I cannot reach you,_

_I'm still love you._

_Your pureness smile,_

_Your innocent tears,_

_I want to touch you,_

_To kiss your lips,_

_That's because I love you,"_

Hibari kaget dengan nada-nada lagu yang terlantun dari mulut manis sang Don Cavallone. Wajah Hibari memerah sampai ke telinga. Hembusan napas sang Don Cavallone tepat mengenai tengkuknya. Nada-nada lagunya pun sangat mengena pada dirinya. Suaranya sangat jelas, walau hanya bisikan karena tepat di telinganya.

"Ha, Haneuma!" Hibari bergerak menghindar. Memegangi tengkuknya dan juga mengelus telinganya yang terasa panas semua. Begitu Hibari langsung menghindar dan menoleh ke arah Dino, pria Itali itu langsung mencium lelaki Jepang itu tepat di bibir lembutnya.

"_Our hearts both trembling,_

_When we kissed._

_You draw a smile at your red face,_

_And say,_

'_I love you'._

_Hold me tightly,_

_And never let me go,_

_And promise me,_

_That we'll be always together,"_

Sampai segitu saja. Baru segitu lagu yang tercipta oleh sang Don Cavallone. Wajah Hibari sudah terlalu merah padam sekarang. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"A... apa tadi?" tanyanya polos.

"Hn? Hanya sebuah lagu," jawab Dino lebih polos lagi. Dia mengembangkan senyum nakalnya.

"Bu, bukan itu! Ci, ciuman tadi!" kata Hibari terbata karena malu. Dino tersenyum. Dia menarik dagu sang awan dan mencium pipi lelaki itu lagi.

"Itu adalah sebuah ciuman pertanda lagu itu kuberikan untukmu," jawab Dino tenang.

"Lagu... untukku?"

"Ya. _Serenade _judulnya. Lagu ini kuciptakan khusus untukmu," jawab Dino. Hibari terdiam sejenak. Lalu senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Senyum manis yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Hibari.

* * *

Hibari tersenyum mengenang lagu itu. Dia mengelus pelan telinganya yang terasa hangat. Lagu itu... rasanya terlantun lagi di telinganya. Lagu penuh kenangan. Lagu penuh arti. Arti yang menyenangkan bahkan menyakitkan.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Hibari pelan sambil mengusap buku harian kecil itu. Tangan pucatnya meraba telinganya. Terasa agak panas. Dan rasanya... bagai sang Don Cavallone kembali melantunkan nyanyian indah penuh arti itu di telinganya.

Kembali, lelaki Jepang itu membalikkan buku kecil itu. Kembali tenggelam dalam samudera ingatannya yang bagai horizon, tak memiliki akhir.

* * *

'_Tanggal 15 Maret 2009,_

_Akhirnya kau melantunkan lagu itu secara lengkap,'_

* * *

Setahun hubungan mereka. Ya, hari yang sangat spesial bagi sang Don Cavallone dan sang _Guardian of Cloud_.

Tapi rasanya tak ada bedanya bagi sang diktator dan pria Itali itu. Berjalan seperti biasa. Monoton. Tak ada hal istimewa. Biasa, Hibari memang tak suka perayaan semacam itu.

Lagi-lagi, hari itu sang Don Cavallone datang kembali ke tempat Hibari. Dan lagi-lagi, seperti biasa, Hibari mengabaikannya. Dino sibuk dengan kertas lagunya. Ah, lelaki itu benar-benar rajin membuat lagunya. Dan Hibari sendiri sibuk dalam tumpukan kertas yang harus dia kerjakan.

Malam telah tiba. Rasanya begitu cepat, ya? Dino menghela napas. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang sengaja disiapkan Hibari untuk Dino. Senyum puas mengembang di wajah manis sang Don Cavallone.

"Selesai!" ucap Dino senang setengah berteriak. Melihat Dino yang begitu puas, Hibari jadi tertarik. Lelaki Jepang itu mendekati kekasihnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak senang sekali," tanya Hibari. Dino tersenyum. Iris _hazel_ miliknya menatap dalam iris keruh sang prefek. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria Itali itu mencium bibir kekasihnya. "Ha, Haneuma!" teriak Hibari salah tingkah. Dino hanya tertawa.

"Ahaha. _Sei troppo dolce_, Kyouya," kata Dino. Wajah Hibari sudah semerah tomat.

"A, apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia saat ini, Haneuma?" tanya Hibari mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dino memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu jika kau tak menyebut nama asliku," kata sang Don Cavallone nakal. Hibari kaget. Setengah kesal juga. "Ayo, sebut namaku," pinta Dino.

"Hane–Di, Di... Dino," panggil Hibari pelan. Wajahnya kembali semerah tomat. Dino tersenyum puas. Dia memeluk kekasihnya lagi.

"Manis sekali. Tak ada yang lebih manis dibandingkan kamu," kata Dino sambil mencium kening Hibari. Hibari tambah malu.

"A, jadi apa yang membuatmu senang, Haneuma?" tanya Hibari.

"Panggil Dino!" pinta Dino.

"Di... Dino... ja, jadi apa yang membuatmu senang, D-Dino?" kata Hibari mengulang pertanyaannya. Bukannya menjawab, Dino malah memeluk Hibari dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang diktator.

"_Fly,_

_Fly freely like a bird,_

_With your smile, take me off._

_Like a harmless child,_

_Run, and take me too,"_

Hibari kaget mendengarkan nyanyian ini. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar, lagu yang dulu diciptakan oleh sang Don Cavallone telah sepenuhnya rampung. Dan sekarang dia sedang menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"_The serenade we both sang,_

_The symphonical love story,_

_That made by the fate,"_

Hibari menutup matanya. Menikmati nyanyian sang Don Cavallone. Lagunya... masih amatir, tapi memiliki arti yang sangat dalam.

"_Kiss me under the rain,_

_And sang the song for me,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Let me hold you tightly,"_

Secara reflek, Hibari memeluk Dino. Bukannya dia ingin, tapi tubuhnya memaksa. Dino kaget dengan pelukan sang prefek.

"_Ti amo..._ Kyouya..." bisik Dino pelan. Lelaki itu kembali menyanyikan lagu yang dia ciptakan. Bagai lagu pengantar tidur, sang diktator tertidur dipelukan sang Don Cavallone saat lelaki pirang itu menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya.

Menyadari Hibari yang telah tertidur, Dino tersenyum. Dia mengecup kening lelaki Jepang itu.

"_Buonanotte, _Kyouya. Dasar, wajah polosmu yang sedang tertidur manis sekali," kata Dino sambil tersenyum melihat wajah tidur polos sang diktator yang biasanya judes dan sadis. Dino menggendong Hibari ala _Bridal style_ ke kasurnya dan merebahkan sosok polos itu di atas sana. Sekali lagi, pria Itali itu mengecup kening polos sang diktator. "_Buonanotte, si spera un bel sogno_," kata Dino sambil mengelus lembut rambut halus Hibari. Pria itu pun meninggalkan Hibari dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Hibari menyentuh keningnya. Terasa sedikit hangat. Bagai ciuman sang Don Cavallone kembali menghangatkan keningnya. Hibari diam seribu bahasa. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lelaki itu berjuang untuk tak menampakkan emosi apapun. Apalagi kesedihan. Dia tak mau. Dia tak mau ada yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang dia bilang lemah ini. Dia tak ingin... dia, lelaki yang menyandang gelar diktator sadis sekaligus pria terkuat di Vongola Decimo itu terlihat menampakkan ekspresi sedih dan menampakkan air matanya... selain di depan sang Don Cavallone.

Pelan, Hibari membuka mulutnya. Menyenandungkan lirik lagu itu pelan. Lagu kenangannya. Pelan, pelan, pelan. Dia benar-benar menyanyikan lagu itu pelan.

"_The serenade we both sang,_

_The symphonical love,_

_Of us that met by the fate,"_

Lelaki Jepang itu menutup matanya. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Sang diktator berusaha keras untuk tak menghapus air matanya. Baginya, itu juga lemah.

"_My voice called your name,_

_As you silently disappear,"_

Sang diktator berhenti menyanyi. Tapi alunan musik lembut itu tetap mengalun di kepalanya. Terus berlanjut alih-alih berhenti bersamaan dengan terhentinya nyanyiannya. Seperti mendengarkan musik dari iPod semacam itu. Suara sang Don Cavallone bagai terdengar menyanyi. Halusinasi yang sangat sempurna.

"_Can I reach you?_

_Can I hold you?_

_And kiss your lips,_

_Before you disappear,"_

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak. Seperti mendapati sang Don Cavallone di hadapannya, lelaki itu berusaha menggapai apa yang tak ada di hadapannya. Halusinasi. Hanya itu. Saat menyadari itu hanya halusinasi, lelaki itu menutup matanya lagi pasrah. Air mata menetes. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau tak kembali, ya, bodoh...?"

"_My tears,_

_And my smile,_

_Everything about me,_

_It's all yours,"_

"Dasar bodoh..." dia menutup matanya. "_Mi mianchi..._"

Kembali, lelaki itu membalikkan halaman buku kecil penuh kenangan itu.

* * *

'_Tanggal 18 April 2009,_

_Kau mengikat janji takdir itu denganku,'_

* * *

Dino duduk di sebelah Hibari. Malam itu begitu cerah. Bulan purnama bersinar cerah. Indah sekali. Dino hanya duduk di sebelah Hibari. Sedangkan sang lelaki Jepang, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang Don Cavallone. Saat itu lelaki itu sedang tak banyak pekerjaan. Benar-benar momen yang sangat jarang.

Menutup matanya, menenangkan diri dalam keheningan. Lelaki Jepang itu menikmati pelukan lembut sang Don Cavallone. Dia membiarkan pelukan itu mengerat. Tak melepaskannya. Membiarkan suara lembut sang Don Cavallone mengalun menyenandungkan lagu kecil karangannya itu.

"_The serenade we both sang,_

_The symphonical promise,_

_We made together,"_

Secara tak sengaja, lelaki Jepang itu menggerakkan tangannya dan melingkarkan lengannya itu di pinggang sang Don Cavallone. Agak kaget, iris _hazel_ Dino menatap sang diktator. Tapi yang ditatap hanya menatap ke bawah. Dino menghela napas. Manis sekali sifat kekasihnya ini.

"_Hold me,_

_Don't let me go away,_

_Promise me to not let me go away,"_

Tiba-tiba Hibari bangkit. Dia melepaskan pelukan sang Don Cavallone dan juga pelukannya pada pria itu. Iris keruhnya menatap iris _hazel_ Dino dalam-dalam.

"Haneuma..." panggil Hibari pelan. Dia menggenggam erat tangan sang Don Cavallone. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku," katanya.

"Berjanji apa?" tanya Dino bingung. Tapi senyum tetap mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang bisa membuat sang diktator luluh...

"_Be my only knight,_

_And guard me,"_

"Tolong," ucap sang diktator. "Jadilah satu-satunya ksatria pelindungku. Dan lindungilah aku," lanjutnya. Dino kaget dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"A... apa maksudmu...?" tanya Dino kebingungan. Sifat Hibari yang seperti ini sangat jarang dia tunjukkan.

Lelaki Jepang itu menunduk. Dia menggenggam erat tangan pria Itali di hadapannya. "Aku ingin... dilindungi olehmu. Aku hanya ingin itu. Karena... hanya kau yang kubutuhkan untuk hidup," jawab Hibari sambil menatap iris _hazel_ sang Don Cavallone dalam-dalam.

"_I don't need anything for live._

_Friends._

_Status._

_Money._

_I don't need that._

_The only things I need,_

_Is you,"_

"Bahkan apapun. Teman, status, kekayaan, tak ada yang penting bagiku. Hanya kamu seorang yang penting bagiku," lanjutnya. Hibari menggenggam tangan sang Don Cavallone semakin keras. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Dino kaget. Secara reflek, dia memeluk sang diktator.

"Kita sama," ucap sang Don Cavallone sambil menenangkan Hibari. "_Non posso__vivere senza di te_," bisik pria Itali itu di telinga kekasihnya.

"Eh...?"

"_You are my only reason for stay alive,_

_You are my only happiness,_

_Without you,_

_There's no reason for me to stay alive,"_

"Kau satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Satu-satunya alasan pasti," pria Itali itu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. "Makanya, sekali pun taruhannya nyawaku, aku akan melindungimu. Sepenuh hatiku,"

Hibari terdiam. "... Ta, tapi... aku tak mau kau mati..."

"Biar saja aku mati. Lagipula, andai aku hidup dan kau mati, aku tetap merasa tak hidup. Karena... kau sumber kehidupanku. Tanpamu, aku pasti hanya akan jadi manusia kosong seperti mayat berjalan. Soalnya, hanya kamu alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Alasan penting sekaligus alasan satu-satunya aku hidup,"

Hibari terdiam. Iris keruhnya menatap dalam iris _hazel_ sang Don Cavallone. "Kau... serius?" tanya Hibari tak percaya. Dino mengangguk.

"Apa kau tak percaya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya? Mungkin aku perlu membunuh semua musuhmu sendirian, begitu?" tanya Dino sambil bercanda.

"Ti, tidak! Aku percaya, kok!" teriak Hibari panik. Dino tertawa dan langsung memeluk Hibari lagi.

"Dasar, sifatmu itu sulit ditebak. Manis sekali,"

* * *

Matanya terbuka. Teringat olehnya janji itu. Teringat dengan sangat jelas. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela. Di depan jendela ada sebuah sofa panjang. Sofa penuh kenangan... di mana keduanya saling mengikat janji. Tak ada ekspresi yang ditampakkannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan segala perasaan yang meluap dalam dirinya. Khas sang diktator...

Kembali, lelaki itu membalikkan halam buku harian tersebut. Dan kembali, lelaki itu mendapati sebuah kalimat kecil di sana.

* * *

'_Tanggal 15 Maret 2011,_

_Lagu kecilmu untukku kau buat menjadi kotak kecil,'_

* * *

Sudah kurang lebih tiga tahun hubungan keduanya. Biar pun terpisahkan oleh benua, hubungan keduanya tetap saja lancar. Hanya sedikit masalah yang dihadapi keduanya. Bahkan lebih tepatnya, hampir tak ada masalah sama sekali bagi keduanya. Sifat Hibari mulai sedikit berubah. Lebih terbuka pada sang Don Cavallone. Lebih tidak malu-malu. Dan Dino sangat senang dengan perubahan sifat Hibari. Tapi tetap saja, dia paling suka Hibari yang malu-malu dan manis dan mudah memerah.

"Hei, Kyouya!" panggil Dino yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ya, setiap tahun, saat hari hubungan mereka terjalin, Dino selalu membatalkan semua janjinya di Itali dan terbang ke Jepang hanya untuk menemui sang kekasih.

"Apa?" tanya Hibari sinis. Dia hanya memandangi pekerjaannya dan fokus pada tumpukan kertas itu. Dino menghela napas. Pria itu sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekasihnya ini. Sifat yang sangat manis.

Pria Itali itu meletakkan tangannya di kepala sang diktator dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya. "Dasar! Sesekali bisa tidak sih jangan terlalu sinis padaku?" tanya Dino menggoda. Wajah Hibari memerah.

"Berisik! Cepat beritahu urusanmu dan pergilah!" bentak Hibari malu. Dino tertawa.

"Aduh, Kyouya! Kau lupa tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Dino sambil menunjuk kalender.

"Tanggal... 15... Ma...! Astaga! Aku lupa!" teriak Hibari mendadak panik. Dino hanya tertawa.

"Kebiasaan! Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tugas, sih," Dino tertawa sambil menepuk pelan kepala kekasihnya itu. "Nah, mengingat ini tiga tahun hubungan kita, kubuatkan hadiah khusus untukmu!" kata Dino sambil meraih kantongnya. Lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak music kecil.

"... Kotak musik? Kotak musik apa ini?" tanya Hibari kebingungan. Dino menyerahkan kotak kecil itu dalam diam sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu, digerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Hibari membuka kotak musik kecil itu.

Sesuai isyarat, lelaki Jepang itu membukanya. Dan terlantunlah sebuah lagu.

"I... ini... _'Serenade'_, ya?" tanya Hibari penasaran. Nada-nada lagu ini sangat dikenalnya. Dino mengangguk. Betul saja, itu lagu karya Dino yang diciptakan khusus untuk sang awan. Hibari tersenyum.

"_Grazie, caro_!" ucap Hibari senang. Dino kaget. Pertama kalinya dia dipanggil begitu oleh kekasihnya. Dan dia merasa sangat senang. Dino balas tersenyum.

"Ya!"

* * *

Hibari mengenang musik itu. Dia menunduk dan membuka laci tempat di mana buku harian itu berasal. Ternyata, di situ ada sebuah benda kecil lagi. Kotak musik itu.

Hibari meraih dan membuka kotak kecil itu. Musik _'Serenade'_ yang diciptakan sang Don Cavallone untuknya melantun dengan indah. Pelan, Hibari menyanyi. Bahkan kotak kecil itu dilengkapi teks lirik lagu yang sengaja ditulis Dino untuknya. Dan Hibari sangat senang menyanyikan lagu itu sampai dia hafal tanpa melihat teks.

Setelah puas mengenang lagu itu, Hibari kembali membalikkan halam kecil buku harian itu. Dan kembali didapatinya sepatah kalimat yang bisa membangkitkan segala ingatannya.

* * *

'_Tanggal 13 April 2011,_

_Tanggal yang benar-benar sial karena kau meninggalkanku,'_

* * *

Tanggal 13. Berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan tanggal 13 adalah tanggal sial? Atau minimal, angka 13 adalah angka sial?

Bulan April. Bulan empat. Berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan empat itu sial?

Banyak juga, kan?

Dan benar saja, kedua angka itu telah menjadi angka sial bagi sang Kyouya Hibari.

"Tch, penyerangan lagi?" tanya Hibari pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela napas panjang. Dia diutus untuk menjalankan misi lagi. Di tengah misi ini, lagi-lagi, ada penyerangan terhadapnya. Dan kali ini, Hibari merasa tak bisa mengalahkan semuanya sendiri. Lima puluh pembunuh bayaran terkuat melawan satu orang Jepang. Benar-benar pertarungan yang tak seimbang.

Sebenarnya Dino telah menawarkan bantuan untuk Hibari, tapi lelaki Jepang itu menolak. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah karena meminta bantuan orang lain. Padahal dulu dia sudah mengikat janji dengan sang Don Cavallone... janji agar sang Don Cavallone melindunginya.

Karena janji itu, Dino memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hibari dan menjaganya.

"Tch!" decak Hibari. Lelaki kuat itu tampak kewalahan menghadapi puluhan orang yang bertarung dengannya. Dia bahkan menjadi agak kurang waspada karena kelelahan, sampai tak menyadari ada yang mau menusuknya dari belakang. Dino menyadarinya.

"AWAS, KYOUYA!" teriak Dino dan berlari ke arahnya.

Crash!

Tertusuk. Sang Don Cavallone tepat tertusuk di jantungnya.

"_The serenade we both sang,_

_The symphonical tales,_

_About 'love' and 'live',"_

"Haneuma!" jerit Hibari. Tubuh Dino jatuh tersungkur. Hibari berlari dan mendekati Dino. Wajah sang Don Cavallone tampak pucat. "Haneuma! Bodoh! Untuk apa kau melindungiku?" jerit Hibari panik. Pelan, Dino menggerakkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan menempelkannya di pipi sang diktator.

"Ka... karena... aku... aku berjanji untuk... me... lindungi... mu..." jawab Dino terbata. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Iris _hazel_ miliknya nampak keruh. Mendadak, Hibari merasa bersalah.

"Janji...?" gumamnya pelan. "Be, berarti kau menjagaku karena terikat janji ini?" tanya Hibari tak percaya. Perasaan bersalah meluap di dadanya. Dino menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya lemah. "Aku memang ingin melindungimu. _Proteggere le persone che amo di più_," lanjutnya. Hibari terpana. Sedalam itukah cinta sang Don Cavallone terhadapnya?

"Tidak... tidak! Jangan mati!" jerit Hibari panik. Emosinya tampak jelas. Air matanya jelas mengalir di pipinya.

"Teruslah... hi... dup...! Aku... akan... kem... ba... li..." gumam Dino pelan tepat sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Hibari terdiam. Tangisnya berhenti. Kemarahannya hilang. Dan jelas tak ada kebahagiaan. Bagai mayat hidup, benar-benar mirip mayat hidup.

"_Without 'love', there's no 'live',_

_And without you, there's no 'love' for me,_

_So,_

_I really, really need you to stay alive,"_

Tanpa kata-kata, Hibari bangkit. "Hi... dup..." gumamnya pelan. Entah apa maksudnya. Dia menatap kosong musuhnya. Dan dia mengangkat tonfa kesayangannya. "Tak ada hidup tanpa orang yang dicintai," gumam Hibari aneh.

"_These invisible emotion,_

_These untold feeling,_

_That makes 'live' for me,_

_How could I stay 'alive' without 'love'?"_

Dan dengan tatapan kosong bagai mayat hidup, dia berhasil melumpuhkan semua musuhnya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya merasa bahagia. Kenyataan tentang kematian sang Don Cavallone sangat menusuk baginya. Dia bagai kehilangan pedoman hidup. Bagai kehilangan nyawa.

* * *

Hibari terdiam lama. Ditutupnya buku harian kecil itu. Ditutupnya juga samudera ingatannya itu.

"_The serenade we both sang,_

_The symphonical memories,_

_Of the two of us,"_

Tapi apa daya? Ingatan tentang kematian orang yang dia sayangi tak bisa hilang. Tetap saja berbekas. Air mata mengalir di pipi lelaki itu. Pelan, pelan, pelan. Iris keruhnya bertambah keruh karena air mata itu.

"_Like a cloud blown by the wind,_

_My tears faded,_

_As your smile slowly disappear._

_How pitiful isn't it?"_

Menghilang. Ya, sang Don Cavallone meninggal. Itu kenyataannya. Tak ada yang bisa memutar balik fakta tersebut. Bahkan ilusi pun tak bisa.

"Haneuma," gumam Hibari pelan. "Kumohon, katakan kau cinta padaku sekali lagi. Kumohon jangan katakan selamat tinggal," katanya pelan. Dia kembali menyenandungkan lagu _'Serenade'_ pelan.

"_Please tell me that you love me,_

_And never say goodbye._

_I don't want to miss you,"_

"'_Serenade'_, ya?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Hibari kaget. Rasanya tadi dia sendirian. Dan sejak kapan orang itu ada di situ? Seorang pria berambut pirang yang memakai topi duduk membelakangi Hibari. Lelaki Jepang itu bingung. Dia tak mengenal si pirang itu. Dan rasanya dia tak pernah memberitahu lagu itu pada orang lain.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hibari sinis. Tonfa sudah siap di tangannya.

"Kau lupa?" pria itu membuka topinya. Hibari terbelalak tak percaya. "Padahal kau menyanyikan lagu buatanku, lho,"

Dino!

Lelaki itu Dino! Hibari kaget. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hibari langsung melompat dan memeluk Dino.

"_The serenade we both sang,_

_The symphonical farewell,_

_That's not a real farewell,"_

"_Sono tornato a casa_, Kyouya!"

"_Hello,_

_Welcome back._

_At least, you come back._

_There's no need to cry,_

_Because you're back._

_Hello, my love,_

_Let's sing the eternal serenade we made together!"_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

Saluti: Salam kenal.

Il mio nome è: Namaku.

Piacere di conoscerti: Nice to meet you.

Buon compleanno: Selamat ulang tahun.

Caro: Sayang.

Grazie: Terima kasih.

Maestro: Guru.

Di niente: Terima kasih kembali.

Delizioso: Lezat.

Ti amo: I love you.

Mio nuvola: Awanku.

Sei troppo dolce: Kau terlalu manis.

Buonanotte: Selamat malam / Selamat tidur.

Si spera un bel sogno: Semoga mimpi indah.

Mi mianchi: I miss you.

Non posso vivere senza di te: Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Proteggere le persone che amo di più: Melindungi orang yang paling kucintai.


End file.
